NPCs
NPCs, or Non-Player Characters are characters created by the Quest Master. Some are allies, most are enemies, and a few even have their own job classes. There are far too many NPCs in the RPG to list in one place, so only the most prominent are listed here. Deceased characters are marked with this symbol: † Faction NPCs These NPCs are major figures in the various factions of the world of Heroica RPG. Heroica *The Copper Fox (Current Veteran of Heroica) *The Sand Queen (Current Veteran of Heroica) *The Dragonlord (Current Veteran of Heroica) *The Falconer (Current Veteran of Heroica) *The Feathered Serpent (Current Veteran of Heroica) *The Valkyrie (Current Veteran of Heroica) *Byblos (Librarian of Heroica Hall) *Scheherazade (Matron of the saloon at Heroica Hall) *Sham Poo (travelling merchant and son of Scheherazade) *Wren (A former member of Heroica who began worshipping Zoot) † The Hinckwells *Heinrich Hinckwell (head of Hinckwell House) *Laureline Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's wife) *Lorcan Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's older son) *Lyren Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's younger son) *Henry Hinckwell (Heinrich's younger brother) *Roderick Hinckwell (Henry's son) † *Sir Grady the Bold (Henry's bodyguard) *Eran Hinckwell (groundskeeper) *Captain Martin Largus (commander of the Hinckwell merchant fleet) The Shadeaux *Count Noctus Shadeaux (head of House Shadeaux) *Umbra Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's eldest daughter) *Bellanotte Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's younger daughter) *Nuitan Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's son and youngest child) *Isaac Shawe (Count Shadeaux's right hand man) *Samuel Shawe (younger brother of Isaac Shawe) The Ziegfrieds *Grand Wizardine Zelda Zeigfried (matriarch of the Zeigfrieds) *Archmagistrum Zed Ziegfried (son of Zelda and Fahrenheit Ziegfried) † *Eleventh Necromanticer Sycamore Ziegfried (wife of Zed Ziegfried) † *High Conjurator Altair Ziegfried (older son of Zed and Sycamore Ziegfried) *Vice Warlocker Goldraum Ziegfried (younger son of Zed and Sycamore Ziegfried) *Minor Occultess Chesterine Ziegfried (daughter of Zed and Sycamore Ziegfried) *General Sourceress Beth Ziegfried (wife of Altair Ziegfried) *Secondary Spiritist Mabel Ziegfried (wife of Goldraum Ziegfried) *Head Transportrix Valentine Ziegfried (cousin of Zed Ziegfried) *Merlyn Ziegfried (son of Altair and Beth Ziegfried) *Morgan Ziegfried (daughter of Altair and Beth Ziegfried) *Bluto Ziegfried (son of Goldraum and Mabel Ziegfried) *Lilly Ziegfried (son of Goldraum and Mabel Ziegfried) *Noel Ziegfried (son of Valentine Ziegfried) *Patricia Ziegfried *Zander Ziegfried (cousin of Zed Ziegfried) † *Deborah Ziegfried (wife of Zander Ziegfried, born Porthiar) † *Ignatious Ziegfried (older son of Zander Ziegfried) *Octavian Ziegfried (younger son of Zander Ziegfried) *Atticus Ziegfried (ancestral member of the family who was sealed away on an enchanted island) † *Schuester (monstrous butler at the Ziegfried Manor) *Nanny Mag Phee (nanny to the Ziegfried children) *Chef Gordon Bleu (cook at the Ziegfried Manor) *Captain Squidraken (captain of the magic ship Flouncy Phoenix) *Jaws (the only crew member of the magic ship Flouncy Phoenix) The Guild of Invision *The Masked Man (head of the Guild of Invision) *Dr. Alfonse Cula (high-ranking alchemist) *Madame Ladybug (high-ranking herbalist) *Victoria Vries (secretary to The Masked Man) *Dr. Guillaume Mynatt (formulist) *Shaun (zombie boy working as Dr. Cula's assistant) The Bonapartes *Admiral Nemo Bonaparte (Warden of the Crystalline Sea and head of The Bonapartes) *Hestia Bonaparte (Nemo Bonaparte's wife) *Captain Attina Bonaparte (Nemo and Hestia Bonaparte's daughter) *Reno Bonaparte (Nemo Bonaparte's twin brother) † *Obero "Blackgull" Bonaparte (Nemo and Reno's uncle) *Phillip Bonaparte (Nemo's cousin) The Ji Pei *Shanxian Ji Pei (head of The Ji Pei) *Lee Long (Shanxian Ji Pei's bodyguard and assistant) *Jun Ji Pei (Shanxian Ji Pei's only son) *Monsignor Vincent Legonardo (inventor and head of the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Monalisa Gioconda (leading engineer at the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Nicole Telsa (engineer at the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Ralph (engineer at the Tritech Corporation) The Wolfgang *Ulric Wolfkin (the Wolfheaded Messiah and leader of the Wolfgang) *Baba (immortal witch who allied herself with Ulric) † *Donny Dozenhands (masterful pickpocket) † *Violetta (notorious cat burglar, Ulric's lover) † *Nikolaus Steerpike (rogue alchemist) *Garmr (sentient direwolf and bodyguard of Ulric) *Mr. Gaunt (Baba's lackey and Ulric's scribe) The Town Watch *Captain Ubert Lilbelly (corrupt captain of the Town Watch) † *Captain Patricia Cousland (Captain Lilbelly's successor) *Lieutenant Lilith Etenent *Lieutenant Serevan *Lieutenant John Paolo *Detective Warlock Hoples (the first and only detective in the Town Watch) *Watsap (Detective Hoples's former assistant) *Falner Drunderm (coroner for the Watch) The Marketplace *Anwyl Smokebeard (blacksmith pretending to be a dwarf) *Portia (potion peddler working for the Guild of Invision) *Gnomeo (gnomish tool seller with a penchant of insulting his clients) *Fabian Fancyfeather (half-elven artifact merchant who is hot for the studs of Heroica) *Elphaba (greenskinned witch who appears from time to time to sell magic items) The Fields of Glory *Old Mac Donauld (landowner who turned his farm into a monster hunting grounds for Heroica) *Rocky the Rooster, Billy the Goat and Missy the Pig (Old Mac's farm animal assistants) The Academy of Enlightenment *Provost Darlavon Lector (the headmaster of the Academy) *Dean Lycentia Morrible (teacher of languages and literature) *Dean Olfus Bumblebore (teacher of physics and etherology) † *Provost Bohring the Enlightened (founder of the Academy who still haunts the hallways as a ghost) † *Jensen (Former night guard at the Academy, later found a career at the Eubric Cemetery as a gravedigger) Allied Party NPCs These are NPCs who have fought directly alongside Heroica in past quests. Some of them also possessed unique job classes. *Aquamarq, Emeray†, Garnetic, Opalix, Rubio, Sapphiraz† and Topazor† (G.E.M. Automata in Quest#75) *Aunt Hymnessamine (Minstrel in Quest#93) *Avina Truenal (Alchemist in Quest#98) *Bluto Zeigfried (Dream Sailor in Quest#14) *Byblos (Scholar in Quest#85) *Carrot (Rogue in Quest#93) *Catnip Everdream (Hunter in Quest#85) *Denerii (Winged Warrior in Quest#29) *Drucilla Eldritch (Archmage in Quest#93) *Erveka (Chi Monk in Quest#98) *Felton (Wren Fighter, Regulator (formerly)) *Flavius (Winged Warrior in Quest#29) *Guyland Hawke (Sylvan Ranger in Quest#93) † *Hans (Wren Fighter, Regulator (formerly)) *Hestia Bonaparte (Prophet in Quest#58) *Hoptet (Druid in Quest#14) *Hugin Brimstone (Alchemist in Quest#93) *Captain Illdria (Rogue in Quest#51 and #69, Marauder in #89) *Jensen (Night Guard in Quest#10, Gravedigger in Quest#74) *Jules (Sage in Quest#69) *Jun Ji Pei (Tao Warrior in Quest#50) *"Phil" (Dastanian, Dragon Knight) *Kianu (Cleric in Quest#101) *Lee Long (Chi Monk in Quest#75) *Knife-Tongue (Marauder in Quest#89) *Count Knyghton (Engineer in Quest#17) *Luke (Sage in Quest#17) *Lyren Hinckwell (Knight in Quest#93) * Melvin (Minstrel in Quest#98) *Midge (Mystic Knight in Quest #102) *Nemo Bonaparte (Warden in Quest#58) *Nuitan Shadeaux (Cleric in Quest#93) *Olmstyr (Warden in Quest#89) *Orokai (Hunter in Quest#100) *Periwinkle (Harlot in Quest#100) *Posco Padfoot (Assassin in Quest#98) *Ratabor Mossycloak (Cleric in Quest#11) *'Little' Red (Rogue in Quest#82) *Samuel the Doubly-Blessed (Paladin in Quest #102) *The Scar (Paragon in Quest#98) *Sir Poletad (Paladin) *Sküld Verdandi (Altar Girl in Quest#44) *Sorsha (Barbarian in Quest#93) *Soryx Dourskull (Hunter in Quest#69 and #98) *Syrio Fioretto (Marauder in Quest#93) *Vipera (Dragon in Quest#30) *Violet (Gravedigger in Quest#94) *Walbartan (Druid in Quest#100) * Wally (Artisan in Quest#82 and #98) *XX (Alchemist/Cannoneer in Quest #102) * Zasies (Berserker in Quest#69 and #89) Category:NPCs Factions